


Кто приглядывает за тобой?

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От проклятия Неметона нелегко избавиться. Но если этим будут заниматься не особенно квалифицированные охотники на нечисть, то результат может быть непредсказуемым.</p><p>Написано для Сеш на TW Secret Santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто приглядывает за тобой?

**Author's Note:**

> АЛЯРМ!! АЛЯРМ!! ОПАСНОСТЕ!! СТАЙЛЗ СВЕРХУ!!

Дерек начал сходить с ума.

Вокруг вообще ничего не было. Полная темнота, и вокруг вообще ничего. Ни звука, ни запаха, ни тепла или ещё чего-то такого. Он будто завис где-то в небытие. 

Он не чувствовал своих рук и ног. Не мог сжать пальцы, чтобы что-нибудь нащупать, не мог двинуть головой, не мог прикусить губу. Потому что их не было. 

Он даже не знал, открыты ли его глаза. Не знал, лежит он или стоит, или вообще завис вниз головой.

Вокруг ничего не было. И самое страшное, что волка тоже не было…

Дереку почему-то захотелось закрыть лицо руками, но он понял, что не знает, как это сделать, если у него нет рук. И лица.

Ему захотелось завыть, но он не смог понять, открывается ли его рот, происходит ли что-нибудь с его голосом.

Ему захотелось сжаться в комок, но где его колени, где его живот, он не знал. Не знал, если он подумал об этом, дошла ли команда мозга до его конечностей.

Потом он подумал о том, дышит ли он. Попытался вздохнуть и не смог. Не понял, вздохнул или нет…

И тогда он закричал. Он не слышал, но он знал, что кричит. Он не ощущал горла, но кричал. И чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и всё.

Ещё чуть-чуть и он перестанет существовать. Как можно существовать, когда от огромного мира остался только ты.

Ты, который просто «ты». Без цвета, запаха, звука и собственного тела. Ты, который голое сознание.

Вдруг ему показалось, что он трескается, рвётся этим криком по швам, которых у него не было, и в ужасе замолчал…

Внезапно он вспомнил про охоту на Стайлза и транквилизатор с аконитом.

И, собственно, самих охотников.

\- Так, так. Давайте посмотрим, что у нас тут. Дерек Хейл. Убийство, массовое убийство, убийства, канима, убийства, убийства, человеческие жертвоприношения, убийства, похищения, гибель стаи, убийства, убийства, ногицуне, убийства… Что ты по этому поводу думаешь? – седоволосый мужчина остановился прямо перед Дереком, привязанным к стулу, и склонил голову набок.

Дерек смотрел на него тогда сквозь пелену поплывшего от запаха аконита сознания и не понимал, чего он от него хочет.

\- Когда Дик собирал данные, - мужчина махнул папкой в сторону высокого толстого бородача, уткнувшегося в лэптоп, - мы сначала подумали, что всё это безумие крутится вокруг одного маленького мальчика с непроизносимым именем. Он участвовал почти в каждой заварушке, будто ему было мёдом намазано. Одно время мы полагали, что он даже не человек. До ногицуне, знаешь. Но, чёрт побери, я не могу поверить. Как мы пропустили тебя? Абсолютно ясно, что ты как раз и являешься причиной всего этого дерьма.

Мужчина покачал головой, снова открыл папку и начал переворачивать листы.

\- Бикон Хиллс был самым спокойным местом на свете, пока тебя здесь не было. Линда уверена на все сто процентов, что на тебе лежит проклятие, дружок. А Рик говорит, что такие проклятия основаны на просто огромном количестве невинно пролитой крови… Что, собственное, подтверждает история с твоей семьёй…

\- Фу, кто здесь так надымил! – перебила его худая рыжая девчонка, появляясь на пороге. Входная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за ней. – Надо немедленно проветрить здесь всё! 

Она была страшно растрёпана и вся увешана оберегами. На бедре у неё болталась холщовая сумка, а в руках она сжимала большую старую книгу.

\- Аконит может помешать ритуалу? – спросил маленький, словно высохший мужичок, входя в домик вслед за ней. На плече у него лежала винтовка, а за поясом виднелся пистолет.

\- Конечно! – возмущённо всплеснула руками девчонка, дёргая замочек на оконной раме.

\- Ну, так пооткрывайте все окна, - лениво откликнулся седой. - До полуночи должно всё выветриться…

Глотнув свежего воздуха, Дерек старательно проморгался и услышал, как у него за спиной кто-то мычит и дёргается. Должно быть, Стайлз. Хотя было бы странно, если бы эти грёбанные охотники за нечистью отпустили его. 

Дерек напряг связанные за спиной руки, но веревки только едва скрипнули. Он попытался двинуть плечом, даже зарычал от усилий, но ничего не произошло. Его тело не хотело трансформироваться. 

Он перевёл взгляд на пол, разрисованный странными надписями и иероглифами, и чуть было не застонал от бессилия. Этим чокнутым как-то удалось задавить в нём волка. Чёрт.

Дерек попытался повернуть голову, посмотреть как там Стайлз, но связали его на редкость добросовестно. Он слышал только, как Стилински задушено хлюпает носом и скребёт ногтями по веревке. 

Еще слышал, что сердце его стучит зло и упрямо. Парень не собирался сдаваться. 

А вот Дерек был бы рад, если бы у него кто-нибудь спросил. Потому что полночь наступила слишком быстро…

Охотники с самым серьёзным видом встали на иероглифы в удерживающем его кругу и запели какую-то песню на незнакомом языке.

Стайлз что-то отчаянно мычал у него за спиной. Бился связанными локтями об пол. Потом вообще закричал сквозь кляп, давясь, но, не оставляя попыток.

Оборотень не обращал на это внимание. Он тянулся к волкам своей бывшей стаи. Пытался дотянуться хоть до кого-нибудь. Безмолвно выл, просил о помощи.

А у охотников явно что-то пошло не так. Потому что они вдруг замолчали, озадаченно стали его разглядывать, спорить о травах и заклинаниях.

Когда они успели прийти к выводу, что необходимо использовать масло, Дерек не уловил. Он сосредоточенно прислушивался к подъезжающим к дому машинам. Одна из них могла их спасти…

Его немного отрезвило масло, плеснувшее ему на голову, плечи, и моментально пропитавшее футболку. Оно тут же потекло по лицу, рукам, закапало на джинсы.

Хейл начал брезгливо отплёвываться, и не сразу понял, что не чувствует запаха. Масло ничем не пахло. Да и люди вокруг тоже перестали пахнуть. Стайлза он уже едва слышал.

Когда же он открыл глаза, с трудом разлепляя масляные ресницы, Дерек вдруг ясно и холодно понял, что ослеп.

А потом масло почему-то загорелось. Охотники в ужасе отпрыгнули от него, куда-то рванули, но ему уже было всё равно. Страшная боль. Ощущение моментально скручивающихся от жара волос и горящей плоти. 

И звон порвавшейся струны, связывающей его с волком…

Может ли оборотень так сильно обгореть, что потерять весь кожный покров с нервными окончаниями, слух, зрение, обоняние, и выжить?

Да нет, он бы чувствовал хотя бы движение грудной клетки, даже если бы его обкололи неведомым, действующим на оборотней, обезболивающим.

Или он уже умер? Значит, смерть выглядит вот так? Один ты в нигде?

И он снова закричал, разрываясь и ничего не ощущая…

***

Дерек не знал, сколько времени он провисел в нигде.

Он кричал, кричал и кричал. Больше он не мог ничего сделать. Пытался пошевелить рукой, пытался сосредоточиться на ощущении лица, пытался припомнить боль сгорающей кожи. 

Но только ещё больше пугался и ещё громче кричал. Хотя и не слышал, и не знал, и не чувствовал, громче ли.

И вдруг он почувствовал, как кто-то взял его за руку…

Блять! У него есть рука! 

Чёрт подери! Это охотники?

Дерек, не отпуская этой неведомо чьей ладони, тут же перехватил второй рукой чужое запястье и со всей силы сжал его. Человек вздрогнул, но не отпустил его руки.

О боже, нет, ну, у кого ещё может быть такое широкое жилистое запястье, у кого ещё может быть такой скачущий пульс.

«Стайлз?» - на пробу позвал он.

Рука в его ладони коротко сжалась. Отлично, значит, его слышат.

«Что происходит?» - пальцы в его руке дрогнули, как будто бы Стайлз нажимал на клавиши. Ему надо было размахивать руками при разговоре, наверное, но он не хотел отпускать руку Дерека.

И вдруг на него обрушилось осознание, что если Стайлз сейчас его отпустит, то он рискует потерять связь с этим грёбанным, оказывается, очень нужным ему миром. 

От ужаса, он едва не задохнулся, и понял, что уже постепенно выплывает из ничего. Он чувствовал, как дышит, как сухо во рту, как горит лицо под бинтами, как холодит лопатки металлический стол.

Чувствовал у бедра что-то тёплое, скорее всего там стоял человек. Чувствовал какое-то нервное колебание воздуха у плеча, тоже человек, наверное. И влажные бинты по всему телу.

Стайлз коснулся его предплечья второй рукой, чуть погладил. Блин, он же что-то говорит.

«Дитон? Ты здесь?» - человек у бедра шевельнулся и сжал пальцами его колено.

«Я ничего не слышу и не ощущаю запаха» - сказал Дерек. С извлечением звука он теперь справлялся с трудом. Горло страшно раздирало от сухости.

Стайлз осторожно раскрыл его ладонь и провёл по своей руке до плеча, а потом потянулся и, палец за пальцем, помог ему обхватить стакан. Он почувствовал, как там плещется жидкость.

Ощущая под рукой натяжение ткани одежды Стайлза и движение его мускулов, Дерек понял, что он тянется к нему, и даже предугадал, что он прикоснётся пальцем к его нижней губе, а рядом прижмёт кончик трубочки из стакана.

Господи! Эта вода была просто божественна! Дерек пил и никак не мог напиться. Но стакан оказался не очень большим по объёму, и его пришлось отдать обратно.

Теперь он мог сосредоточиться на том, что нервный человек у плеча всё ещё паникует, что Стайлз поддерживает его голову, чтобы он мог напиться, и что пил он совсем не воду.

Дерек потянулся вперед и сел на столе. Все мышцы болели, как после хорошей тренировки, а кожу неприятно стягивали бинты. В его руке оказался ещё один стакан. 

Попытавшись определить вкус жидкости, оборотень пришёл к выводу, что это какой-то отвар, потому что на язык попадались какие-то крохотные травинки и листики.

«Дитон, я не вижу, не слышу, не ощущаю запах и вкус, и до недавнего времени был лишён осязания» - плечо Стайлза под его рукой дёрнулось и заходило ходуном.

«Пять органов чувств, Дитон, это должно что-то значить?» - Стайлз быстро перехватил его руку и продолжил жестикулировать с его ладонью, зажатой в длинных сильных пальцах.

Стайлз знал.

Стайлз знал, что больше всего на свете сейчас он боится снова остаться один.

Тишина оглушала, а без запахов Дерек ощущал себя где-то очень глубоко под водой. Инстинктивно он боялся дышать, втягивая в себя воздух крошечными глоточками.

«Дитон, я не чувствую волка» - медленно сказал Хейл, методично перекапывая все доступные ему сейчас ощущения. Стайлз замер под его рукой.

А потом вдруг положил ладонь ему на грудь и легонько надавил, заставляя улечься обратно на стол. Сгиб локтя уколола игла, и куцый мир стал исчезать…

***

Дерек проснулся внезапно. Открыл глаза, закрыл глаза, понял, что никакой разницы нет, и снова открыл. По привычке.

Он лежал на кушетке, по ощущениям похожей на ту, что стояла в клинике у Дитона, вымытый до скрипа, в свежей футболке и мягких фланелевых штанах. Сверху его укрывал плед, а к плечу прижимался коротко стриженый затылок.

Подступившая было паника моментально схлынула. 

Он чувствовал, как сквозь окно солнце пригревает ему руку, чувствовал колышущий волосы сквознячок из-под двери, покалывание затёкшей ступни. И мерное сонное дыхание Стайлза.

Оборотень живо представил, как Стайлз спит, усевшись прямо на полу и откинув голову на кушетку. Наверное, не очень удобно.

«Хей, Стайлз» - тихонько позвал Дерек. Он никак не ожидал, что Стайлз подскочит, как ужаленный и бросится его ощупывать. Он чувствовал пальцы, быстро пробегающиеся по его телу, и едва уловимую вибрацию от голоса. Наверняка, как всегда болтал без умолку.

Дерек уже потом понял, что наслаждался тем, как ладонь Стайлза слегка касалась его солнечного сплетения, пока он говорил по телефону, тянулся под кушетку, что-то делал на полу…

Это прикосновение, как гарантия того, что всё по-настоящему, что Дерек живой. Что всё будет хорошо, в конце концов.

Вот Дерек и лежал, дышал потихоньку крошечными глоточками у себя из-под воды.

Стайлз мягко потянул его за руку и усадил на кушетке, суетливо поправляя плед. Он присел рядом, касаясь коленом колена, и всунул Дереку в руки кеды. И Хейл поклялся самому себе быть должным Стилински вечно, за то, что тот не стал надевать на него обувь, как на калеку. 

Дерек не понимал, откуда Стайлз узнал, что оборотню будет стыдно своей беспомощности, откуда узнал о паническом страхе перед одиночеством. Но Стайлз откуда-то знал…

В конце концов, Стайлз никогда не рассказывал, что происходило с ним, когда ногицуне занял его сознание. Хотя Хейл никогда и не спрашивал.

Когда Дерек справился с обувью, он поднял его с кушетки, закинул его руку себе на плечо и обхватил за пояс. И так они и пошли к двери – Стайлз, на дюйм опережая, чтобы Дерек чувствовал направление и ступеньки.

А когда они вышли на улицу, и Дерек надышался воздухом, нагрелся на солнышке, Стайлз подвёл его к машине, положил его ладонь на край раскрытой двери, на сиденье. И внутрь оборотень сел уже сам. Даже отпустив Стайлза.

И всю дорогу, пока СиДжей трясся и подпрыгивал, не пытался схватить его руку. Упёрся ладонью в приборную доску и безмерно гордился своей самостоятельностью.

А потом гордился, что узнал лифт родного лофта. Когда он завибрировал и с натугой потащился вверх. 

Набрался храбрости и решительно скинул руку Стайлза с плеча. По периметру обошёл весь первый этаж, убедился, что всё осталось на своих местах, быстрее вернулся к кровати и, замирая от страха, позвал Стайлза.

Кажется, Дерек не дышал несколько долгих мгновений, пока не почувствовал под пальцами знакомое биение пульса.

Стайлз мягко толкнул его в плечо и подсунул под спину подушку. Дерек подтянулся повыше и уселся удобнее, настороженно прислушиваясь к ощущениям проминающегося матраса под весом тела Стилински, к колебанию воздуха, к его дыханию.

Он никуда не исчезал, просто быстро стянул с него кеды, как будто что-то само собой разумеющееся, и снова накрыл руку ладонью. Что-то говорил, сжимал пальцы, а потом передал его руку другому.

Определённо Скотт. Сильный ровный пульс, уверенное рукопожатие. И страх. Даже ужас. Любопытно. 

Дерек отпустил руку Скотта, но тот понятливо остался сидеть рядом. Наверное, Стайлз пригрозил ему какой-нибудь карой. Он сидел достаточно близко, чтобы Хейл мог ощущать его тепло.

Он поднял руки к лицу и медленно ощупал его. Под пальцы ему попался родной острый нос, широкие подпалённые брови, немножко щетины и подсыхающие корочки ожогов.

Блять… Корочек было много… Он должен сейчас очень стрёмно выглядеть…

А почему Стайлз не боится?..

«Стайлз!» - не выдержал Дерек. Скотт рядом дёрнулся и застыл. Дерек резко спустил на пол ноги и почувствовал вибрацию. Шаги Стайлза.

Он очутился рядом в какое-то мгновение и передал ему в руки что-то круглое, с ручкой. Кастрюля. Он готовит обед.

«Я могу побыть один, правда» - он не знал, каким вышел тон, может быть несколько резковатым. Но Скотт сразу расслабился, а Стайлз быстро сжал его колено и отошёл.

Почти задыхаясь от страха, Дерек по стенке выполз на балкон. Ветер тут же швырнул ему в лицо бумажку, и оборотень чуть не заорал как последняя девчонка.

Ветер был сильный, порывистый, холодный и влажный. Но без запаха безвкусный. Дерек прижался грудью к парапету. Плечо легко мазнула знакомая широкая ладонь, легла между лопаток.

«Я не собираюсь прыгать, идиот» - буркнул Хейл. 

Он не был уверен, что говорит достаточно громко. Но, наверное, Стайлз услышал его. Потому что рука исчезла.

«Скоро будет дождь».

С неба упала первая крупная капля. Она шлёпнулась на подставленный висок и скатилась по скуле вниз. Такая холодная и живая.

Через минуту дождь уже вовсю забарабанил по полу. Дерек чувствовал босыми ногами, как разбиваются капли о плитку. Чувствовал холод и свежесть. 

Он был насквозь мокрым, но и думать забыл про все свои ужасы. Сейчас он как никогда чувствовал себя настоящим. Без зрения, слуха и обоняния.

Он даже подумал мельком, что в принципе, мог бы научиться так жить. Если кто-нибудь будет приглядывать за ним…

Стайлз подошёл, неслышный, несчитываемый, взял за руку. Пальцы тёплые. Значит, не стоял рядом с ним, доверился. Аж полегчало.

Стилински куда-то повёл его. Куда-то, где жарко и очень влажно. Когда он сунул их переплетённые кисти под горячий душ, Дерек обругал самого себя. Как можно было не догадаться?

Стайлз передвинул его руку на мочалку, а потом последовательно на пузырёк с гелем, полотенце и чистый комплект одежды. Вот чего Дерек не ожидал, так это того, что Стайлз положит его ладонь на дверь, сам выйдет и аккуратно прикроет снаружи.

Доверие. И никаких унизительных неловких ситуаций. Круто.

Сначала Дерек долго грелся под горячими струями, и всё никак не мог перестать вздрагивать, представляя, что кто-то зайдёт, а он даже не узнает. Но потом у него получилось довольно быстро вымыться, стирая с себя следы ожогов, на ощупь вылезти из душа и поскорее обмотаться полотенцем.

Он не смог отказать своей мнительности проверить помещение. Оборотень вытянул руки, помахал ими, прошёлся вдоль стен. Но в ванной и правда был только он.

Тогда он натянул одежду и выпал из ванной прямо в объятия Стайлза. Выпал, потому что поскользнулся, а в объятия, потому что Стайлз его ждал.

А Стилински оказался крепким парнем. И когда только успел вымахать. Дерек с размаху уткнулся носом ему в шею, а Стайлз обхватил его руками, облапил всего, прижимая к себе.

Дерек с трудом выровнялся, а Стайлз только потрепал его плечу, и повёл куда-то. Посадил на стул, исчез на мгновение, потом снова появился, уже со своим стулом, сел и упёрся коленкой ему в бедро. 

Пододвинулся близко-близко и положил палец ему на нижнюю губу, приоткрывая рот…

Дерек заворожено повиновался, и тут губ коснулся горячий сочный кусочек чего-то…

Он резко отдёрнул голову и процедил сквозь зубы:

«Я могу поесть сам!»

Ему было так неловко. Не перед Стилински. Перед теми, кто ещё мог находиться в комнате. Вот Скотт, например, ушёл или всё ещё здесь и наблюдает? Меньше всего ему нужна сейчас их жалость.

А Стайлз вдруг уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и затрясся, щекотно задевая губами кожу под рукавом футболки. Его дыхание было поверхностным и рваным…

Господи, да он же смеётся!

Дерека мгновенно отпустило. 

Не жалеет. Смеётся. Верит.

Так они и сидели за столом. Стайлз нанизывал на вилку что-то горячее и сочное, передавал её Дереку, а тот закидывал это в рот, и одобрительно мычал. Потому что вкуса он не ощущал, а вот благодарность заполняемого желудка – очень даже.

А потом Стайлз отвёл его к дивану, и там, на тумбочке, Дерек нашарил свой плеер. Воткнул наушники, интереса ради, и на ощупь включил какой-то трек…

Музыки он ожидаемо не услышал. Но вот колебания мембраны что-то несли в себе. Дерек на какое-то время забыл, где он и как, пытаясь расслышать хоть что-нибудь без ушей.

Пока Стайлз не взял его за руку и не потянул куда-то. Дерек послушно встал, сбросил наушники и двинулся следом. Даже не задавшись вопросом куда.

Стайлз вывел его на балкон. Было по вечернему свежо. И Дерек чётко ощутил на своей коже тени и лучи заходящего солнца…

Они проторчали на балконе какое-то время, прижавшись плечом к плечу, а потом Стайлз отвёл его на кровать, уложил, даже одеяло подоткнул со всех сторон заботливо. А Хейл вдруг заволновался, что он сейчас уйдёт, и всё. И снова Дерек останется один.

«Кто ещё есть в лофте?» - спросил он напряжённо, ловя Стайлза за руку. Тот беспокойно пошевелил пальцами.

«Нет, не правильно. Я буду задавать вопросы, а ты будешь отвечать да или нет, хорошо?» - и снова Стайлз заволновался, задёргался.

«Нет, подожди, «да» будет двойным пожатием, а «нет» - тройным, хорошо?» – зашептал он горячечно, и расслабился, только получив двойное движение тёплой ладони.

Дерек долго думал, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, а Стайлз спокойно ждал, чуть поглаживая его пальцы.

«Я могу выпить что-нибудь, чтобы спать без сновидений, как у Дитона?» - три. Чёрт. Что же делать? Он точно сойдёт с ума за ночь.

«Кто-нибудь есть в лофте кроме нас?» - три. Дерек облегчённо выдохнул, не замечая, что затаил дыхание.

«Кто-нибудь ещё планировал прийти сюда сегодня?» - три. Отлично.

«Ты можешь остаться сегодня рядом со мной?» - и кажется, зажмурился, ожидая отказа. Но рука сжалась всего дважды. Дерек удивлённо распахнул глаза, но предсказуемо ничего не увидел.

Не отнимая у него своей руки, Стайлз подтянул к себе ещё одну подушку, и забрался рядом под одеяло.

Вот так просто? И всё? Не надо уговаривать, признаваться в том, что очень страшно? Не надо просить? Вообще ничего не надо делать?

Дерек повернулся на бок, лицом к Стайлзу, хотя и знал, что ничего не увидит. Он чувствовал его пульс у себя под пальцами, привычно заполошный и неровный. И одновременно такой правильный.

Дерек не заметил, как вырубился, слушая этот на первый взгляд хаотичный перестук и невольно подстраиваясь под его темп.

***

Когда Дерек просил Стайлза остаться в его постели накануне ночью, он как-то не предполагал, что проснётся, прижимая его к себе спиной так крепко, как мишку в детстве не прижимал.

Никак не думал, что будет играть роль большой ложечки, почти накрывая Стайлза своим телом, почти прижимаясь губами к коротко стриженым колючим волоскам чуть ниже затылка.

Блять…

Стайлз был весь ровно горячим, абсолютно уютно сопящим и совершенно невозможным. Как и вытащить из-под его головы руку, не разбудив его.

Дерек справился. Дереку надо было срочно отлить. И только его пропадающий неизвестно где волк знал, каким чудом он добрёл до ванной комнаты и не снёс пару косяков, столов или диванов.

Хейл с наслаждением отлил, предварительно ощупав унитаз, потом тихонько включил воду умыться. И тут перед ним встала проблема. Как найти свою зубную щётку? Дерек так и замер, обернувшись в ту сторону, где должно быть зеркало.

Его спас Стайлз, быстро огладив ладонью лопатки, будто обозначая своё присутствие. Он вложил в его руку щётку и чуть придержал, выдавливая пасту.

Господи. За что?

Дерек чётко ощущал, как щетинки скребутся по зубам и дёснам, но вкус… Вернее, его отсутствие… Не покидало ощущение, что ему в рот насрали кошки. Целая толпа кошек. Собрались и коллективно насрали. 

На выходе его перехватил Стайлз, за руку отвёл к столу и дал в руки исходящую паром чашку. Это, наверное, был кофе. Самый вкусный, самый горячий, самый здоровский кофе на свете. Но Дереку было не суждено узнать, каков он на самом деле.

Хейл отставил чашку. Не сегодня. А вот с чем-то вроде каши он отлично справился.

Ему как раз удалось пробраться обратно к постели, когда Стайлз решительно уселся рядом и вложил ему в руки полный комплект выходной одежды. Почему Дерек решил, что это было решительно, он сам не понял, но не стал об этом думать.

«Мы куда-то идём?» - два.

«К Дитону?» - два.

«Я могу отказаться?» - три.

Ну, чего он ждал?

Так страшно идти дальше. А вдруг не выйдет? Беспокоила ещё какая-то мысль, но она ещё не до конца оформилась. Поэтому Дерек просто оделся, взял Стайлза за руку и пошёл к лифту.

Поездка на машине показалась ярче первой. Может быть из-за того, что Дерек уже настроился тянуть максимум информации?

На этот раз на заднем сидении обнаружился Скотт. Дерек чуть не вылетел из машины от испуга, когда МакКолл случайно пнул его кресло коленом. Стайлз вовремя перехватил его руку и положил на рычаг переключения передач.

Так они и ехали, вдвоём переключая передачи. Потому что Дерек спазматически вцепился в этот рычаг, и, как бы он ни хотел, так и не получалось разжать пальцы.

Когда они остановились, МакКолл первым выскочил из джипа, ещё и дверью хлопнул. А Стайлз так и остался сидеть рядом, легко поглаживая сведенные судорогой пальцы Дерека. Возможно, опять болтал что-то псевдо-успокоительно.

Ничего. Сейчас он отойдёт. Зато появилась цель, зачем лечиться. Должен же кто-нибудь избавить мир от этого придурочного Скотта.

Дитон ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, дал выпить какой-то отвар, высыпал на него какой-то порошок, из-за которого Дерек расчихался, и нацепил на нос очки. Кажется, велел не снимать. Предположительно никогда.

Дерек не мог быть уверен, потому что был глух. А переспрашивать у Стайлза, чтобы получить однозначное подтверждение приказа, ему как-то не хотелось.

Потом он чуть успокоился, тайком ощупав и изучив очки со всех сторон. К авиаторам он в принципе не имел никаких претензий.

От Дитона они ушли почти сразу. Но, судя по тому, что солнце теперь светило с другой стороны, отправились они не в лофт. Да и ехали не более пяти минут.

Стайлз вёл Дерека сначала по асфальту, потом по траве, по песку, и снова по траве. А потом и вовсе потянул опуститься рядом прямо на землю.

Оборотень настороженно прислушивался к ощущениям, ждал. Нападения. Или ещё какого-нибудь дерьма. Чего-то такого, с чем ему будет не справиться. Хотя и не мог объяснить даже самому себе такой нервозности.

В носу снова жутко засвербило. Грёбанный Дитон и его порошки. Дерек весь сжался, пытаясь задавить приступ, но в плечо вдруг вцепился Стайлз. Хейл развернулся рявкнуть на него и оглушительно чихнул.

Во всяком случаем, ему так показалось. Потому что весь его организм содрогнулся, всё тело скрутило до боли и выгнуло на лужайке. Было так больно, что невозможно было вздохнуть.

И вдруг боль исчезла. Будто и не было.

Дерек глубоко, с наслаждением вздохнул… И замер, поражённый, не в силах даже выдохнуть…

На него обрушился весь огромный мир. Запахи травы, песка, земли, цветов, медовый шлейф от шмелей, аромат тёплых булочек из ближайшей кондитерской, кровь разодранной коленки у мальчишки с детской площадки.

Запахи детей, резиновых мячей, клубничной жвачки, велосипедов. Запахи яблок и сэндвичей, белого вина, плетёной корзинки для пикников. Запахи золотистых ретриверов, маленьких болонок и их разношёрстных хозяев.

Запах Стайлза, его мятного шампуня, его старой СиДжей, красной худи и джинс. Запах кожаной куртки Дерека. Запах Скотта МакКолла, Истинного Альфы.

Дерек мгновенно выбросил руку в сторону источника запаха и безошибочно сцапал за горло незадачливого оборотня. Правда, тот сразу же вывернулся, и ближе, чем на два метра, больше не подходил.

Тогда Хейл поднялся, подтянул за собой Стайлза и почти погнал его, придерживая за шкирку, к машине. Тот вырывался, пытался что-то объяснить. И тут Дерек понял, что глухим быть в принципе неплохо. Особенно, если рядом Стилински.

«Устроили тут себе развлечение» - тихо ругался Дерек. Нахрен и слух, и зрение. У него теперь был весь мир. И роскошный, полный упоительных запахов, воздух.

Пока они ехали к лофту, Дерек чуть не на половину корпуса высунулся за окно и дышал, дышал, дышал…

Город пах бензином, разогретым железом, отбросами и болезнью. Приторными духами, потом, газетами и крысами. Шоколадом, химчисткой, голубями и гниющим салатом.

Дерек не выдержал и закрыл окно. Чёрт…

В лофте он сразу прошёл к кровати, скинул ботинки и упал на постель. Почему в его жизни всё так чертовски хреново?

А вот зря он надеялся, что парни куда-нибудь уберутся. С кухни запахло каким-то дерьмом. А спустя минуту, к нему подошёл Стайлз и тронул его за плечо.

«Я не буду есть ничего, где есть анчоусы» - буркнул Дерек в подушку.

А Стайлз вдруг бесцеремонно схватил его за плечо и одним рывком посадил на кровати. Потом пинком сбросил его ноги на пол, и за шкирку, как он сам совсем недавно Стайлза, поднял его с матраса.

Дерек от неожиданности повиновался, и вдруг уловил два новых запаха в лофте. 

Пахло шерифом и Меллисой МакКолл. Их запахи табельного оружия и медикаментов странно перемешивались, будто они жили вместе. Или спали. А может быть, и то, и другое.

На память снова пришёл тот день, когда охотники попытались очистить его от проклятия, и случайно сожгли. Это же был дом шерифа. Он тоже сгорел? Значит, шериф теперь живёт у Меллисы?

А где теперь живёт Стайлз? От него МакКоллами совсем не пахло. Он пах лофтом и Дереком…

Шериф подошёл совсем близко, и Дерек поспешил протянуть руку навстречу. Угадал. Рукопожатие у Стилински было совершенно одинаковым. Крепкое, уверенное, с участливой задержкой.

А Меллиса удивила его просто донельзя. Она порывисто и искренне обняла его и поцеловала в щёку. Стайлз сзади успокаивающе погладил его по спине, чуть подталкивая к столу.

Чёрт. Что это за мир. Куда он попал?

Они сидели за столом и обедали, как одна большая семья. Дерек почти слышал, как они разговаривают. Почти видел, как они улыбаются друг другу. А Стайлз всё время касался под столом его колена своим. Будто напоминая, что он рядом.

Скотт свалил, не дождавшись десерта, и разговор сразу стал серьёзнее. Они втроём обсуждали что-то действительно важное. Потому что в какой-то момент Стайлз осторожно снял с него тёмные очки.

А Дерек как таращился ничего не видящими глазами в сторону шерифа и Меллисы, так и продолжил таращиться. В очках он страннее выглядел за обеденным столом. Наверное.

Ещё через какое-то время шериф и Меллиса ушли, а Дерек прижал Стайлза к стенке как в старые добрые времена.

«Ты должен будешь мне всё рассказать, понял?» - Стайлз быстро-быстро закивал головой, даже руки пожимать не понадобилось. Отлично. Можно снова идти лежать на диван.

Через полчаса Стайлз пришёл к нему на постель и начал возбуждённо подпрыгивать и ёрзать. Наверное, произносил очень увлекательную лекцию по поводу чего-нибудь. Дерек нехотя повернулся к нему и отдал на растерзание свою руку.

Стайлз тут же ухватился за нее и постучал по центру ладони карандашом. Три коротких удара, три длинных касания, три коротких удара. Пауза. Снова три коротких удара, три длинных касания и три коротких.

«Стайлз. Я не знаю Азбуки Морзе. Только этот ЭсОуЭс» - он не видел, но ощутил, как поникли его плечи.

«Нам не понадобится Морзе. Дитон что-нибудь придумает» - Стайлз опять кивнул, и Дерек это понял.

Всё остальное время Дерек терпеливо ждал, когда Стайлз уйдёт в душ. И как только из ванной тонко потянуло мятой, Дерек схватил куртку, очки и зашёл в лифт.

В городе было достаточно просто. Он знал, как пахнут люди, как пахнет нагретый камень, и как металл. Через час он был уже в лесу.

Вот здесь как раз и начались самые главные проблемы. Он мог по запаху определить препятствие перед собой. Деревья или валежник. Но ямы или корни под опавшей листвой…

Наверное, пора было уже пожалеть о принятом решении. Потому что пару раз споткнувшись, кувыркнувшись и побывав в овраге, Дерек больше не мог понять, где находится и куда идти.

В очередной раз не удержав равновесие, Дерек упал и ударился головой так сильно, что в темноте его глаз вспыхнули фейерверки. Голова, казалось, просто раскололась надвое. Хейл обхватил её обеими руками и сжал изо всех сил.

Всё звенело и гремело от боли, будто по голове били огромными молотами, и одновременно изнутри теми, что поменьше. Дерек валялся на траве и тихо выл от боли. И как-то пропустил появление Стайлза. 

Стилински бросился к нему, и быстро выдернул плоский осколок из головы, который мешал начавшейся регенерации закрыть рану. Боль в голове оборотня начала постепенно отступать. Он чувствовал, как Стайлз ощупывает его с головы до ног, выискивая другие повреждения.

\- Ну, вот какого хрена я должен за тебя волноваться всё время? – тихо бормотал он себе под нос, распахивая на нем грязную куртку и рывком задирая футболку. Не найдя ничего серьёзнее быстро рассасывающихся синяков, Стайлз уткнулся лбом оборотню в грудь.

\- Захотел погулять, предупреди! – парень подполз совсем близко и склонился к самым губам. - Что я, не пущу тебя что ли?

И поцеловал. По-настоящему. Осторожно, но с напором, с каким-то отчаянием и болью.

Дерек был так ошеломлён, что даже не ответил. Хотя Стайлзу, кажется, и не требовалось.

\- Я слышу… - заторможено произнёс оборотень в небо.

\- Круто, - устало согласился Стайлз. – Пойдём домой, а?

Теперь Дерек всё слышал. Шелест листвы, беготню белок, ручей недалеко, машину на шоссе, гул города. И стук сердца. И ветер. И своего волка.

Стайлз вёл его по лесу, крепко сжимая его ладонь, а Дерек слепо ему доверял. И сам не мог поверить. И понять не мог, почему именно рука Стайлза тогда оказалась в его руке. Почему Стайлз всегда вытаскивал его из всего того дерьма, в которое он вляпывался.

И ведь так было всегда. С самой первой встречи несколько лет назад. С той, которая «это частная территория». Дерек навсегда запомнил. И приоткрытый рот, и зашкаливающий от восторга пульс, и ужасно вкусный запах.

Кажется, что Стайлз впервые молчал так долго. А Дерек вдруг отчётливо понял, что убивает парня одним своим присутствием. Наверное, он и правда проклят. Так почему же из-за этого должен страдать и Стайлз.

Стайлз – самый сильный и добрый человек, которого Дерек когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Он идёт впереди Пейдж, впереди мамы, и даже впереди отца. Он не должен погибнуть.

\- Останови возле бара, - проговорил он тихо.

Стайлз просто кивнул. Дерек определил это на слух по шороху его толстовки. А потом Стилински почему-то пошёл следом за ним в бар, и сел через табуретку. Сквозь грохот музыки, Дерек услышал, как он заказал виски со льдом «и тому чуваку тоже». И вот перед ним уже скользит толстый стакан.

А потом время перестало существовать. Потому что решить уйти – просто, а вот поднять задницу и выместись из этого города навсегда – совсем другое дело. Это сложно. И понятно, что чем больше виски, тем сложнее. Но совсем без виски тоже совершенно невозможно.

Вот, например, когда Стайлз предложил ему руку, он сразу же схватился за неё, как за спасательный круг. Помнил, что вообще-то с этого всё и начиналось. Но он не мог иначе. Уже нет.

Вокруг было так темно. Он слышал Стайлза, чувствовал его запах и его руку у себя на поясе. Но он не видел его. И никогда, скорее всего, больше не увидит. Потому что с Неметоном шутки плохи. Неметон не делится своей добычей. Никогда.

Едва дверь лофта закрылась за ними, Стайлз швырнул Хейла в стену. Дерек выпил слишком много для человека, но слишком мало для оборотня. Он стремительно трезвел, но недостаточно быстро. 

Он слышал, чувствовал, чуял, что ему в челюсть летит кулак, но ничего не успел предпринять. Следующим он пропустил апперкот в корпус, и обхватил Стайлза руками, чтобы отдышаться.

\- Стайлз, придурок, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Нахрена тебе такой неудачник, как я?

\- Да кому ты нахрен сдался кроме меня! Бессердечная скотина! – Стайлз пытался выкрутиться из его захвата. 

Дерек вдруг понял, что у него встаёт. Все чувства обострены, когда у тебя нет глаз. А грёбанный Стилински так яростно вырывался. И так хотелось уже понаставить засосов этому паршивцу. Он перевернул его к себе лицом и прижал к стене, как ещё совсем недавно делал с ним Стайлз.

\- Моё сердце забрал Неметон, - тихо предупредил его Дерек, прежде чем поцеловать.

\- Нам хватит моего! – прошептал Стайлз уже в поцелуй.

Куртка, рубашка, футболка, всё это полетело куда-то к чёртовой бабушке, а потом Стайлз провёл профессиональную подсечку, и они оба свалились на пол. Стилински только успел подложить под его многострадальный затылок ладонь.

Он жадно целовал оборотня, бесстыдно тёрся пахом о пах, вылизывал шею, ложбинку между ключиц. Дерека страшно вело, он торопливо дёргал ремень, пуговицы на брюках. Стайлз на мгновение отстранился и за какую-то секунду оба их члена оказались у него в руке.

Дерек всё такие ударился затылком об пол, когда запрокидывал голову, выгибаясь навстречу Стайлзу. Парень сразу же отстранился.

\- Шшш, подожди. Давай снимем это, - он быстро стянул с Дерека джинсы и бельё, уделил внимание даже носкам, попутно целуя коленку, внутреннюю сторону бедра…

\- Эй, иди сюда, - он потянул Дерека за руки, помог подняться, быстро поцеловал, и повёл к кровати. Мягко поведя рукой по груди, Стайлз заставил его откинуться спиной на подушки, а сам начал спускаться поцелуями всё ниже и ниже.

Дереку не хотелось знать, где Стайлз научился так сосать. Он работал и ртом, и языком, и пальцами. Ласкал уздечку, осторожно мял мошонку, проводил по шовчику большим пальцем. А потом заглатывал до конца, пропуская головку в горло.

И Дерек кричал. Честно. 

\- Нет, Дерек, так не интересно, - Стайлз пережал основание члена пальцами, не давая ему кончить.

Он вздёрнул его бёдра вверх, подкладывая подушку, а потом спустился ещё ниже. 

Дерек захлебнулся вздохом, когда горячий влажный язык Стайлза надавил на звёздочку ануса. И уже ничего не смог с собой поделать. Его ноги разъехались ещё шире, грудь ходила ходуном, а голова моталась из стороны в сторону.

Он хрипло стонал, совершенно измотанный удовольствием, но Стайлз шлёпнул его по бедру, заставляя перевернуться и встать на колени. Дерек был послушен как кукла, мелко вздрагивая, пока Стилински сжимал его ягодицы.

Стайлз снова проехался языком по раскрытой расселине, вталкивая уже три пальца. Дерек мог только беспомощно всхлипывать и крутить задницей, пытаясь насадиться ещё. Стайлз с оттягом шлёпнул его и приказал не двигаться.

Черт подери, да! О да! Стайлз добавил смазки и втолкнулся сразу на всю длину. Дерек взвыл из подушки и подался назад, ещё ближе. Стайлз наклонился к нему, обхватывая за талию, и начал вылизывать его спину, прямо там, где татуировка.

Кажется, Дерек прокусил подушку, потому что он никак не мог отплеваться от перьев. Стайлз вышел из него, переложил на бок, выкинул подушку, и снова толкнулся внутрь.

***

Стайлз таскал Дерека по кровати почти до рассвета. Оборотень, страшно вымотанный, уснул сразу же, как только Стилински набросил на него сверху одеяло. Но не прошло и двух минут, как он развернулся и подгреб Стайлза к себе поближе.

Утром Дерек проснулся первым и сразу же пополз в душ. А когда вышел, Стайлз уже метался по кухне, чем-то звякал, куда-то что-то переставлял, и это получалось так истерично, что Дерек не выдержал и спросил:

\- Что ты там делаешь?

\- Завтрак, - Стайлз на мгновение замер, наверное, посмотрев на него, и продолжил хаотично передвигаться.

\- Впечатление, будто ты сбежать собираешься, - осторожно произнёс Дерек.

\- Пфф, - расслабленно фыркнул Стайлз, - если бы я решил сбежать, ты бы не заметил.

Поражённый реальностью этой мысли, Дерек промолчал. 

А ведь сердце Стайлза билось спокойно. С чего он вообще взял, что он сейчас куда-то ломанётся?

\- Дерек? – строго позвал Стайлз из-за стойки.

\- Что?

\- Кому-то не хватает утренних обнимашек?

Дерек сделал каменное лицо, но Стайлз уже шлёпал босыми ногами прямо к нему.

\- Иди сюда, мой хмурый волк.

\- Отвали.

\- Я тут нашёл отличное место, - прошептал Стайлз, наклоняясь совсем близко к сидящему в кресте оборотню, - куда ты можешь засунуть свои «я дибил и неудачник», потому, что ты охрененен, понятно?

Дерек молчал, затаив дыхания.

\- Тебе понятно? – ещё раз спросил Стайлз громче и строже.

\- Да! 

И Стайлз его сразу же поцеловал. Глубоко и жадно. Так грязно и собственнически, что Дерек не мог не ответить в том же духе.

Потом они сразу же пошли завтракать, потому что на огне стояла яичница, и за ней надо было следить. Честно.

А потом они просто сидели, прижавшись боками друг к другу. Дерек чистил свою кожаную куртку, на ощупь, конечно, а Стайлз чинил его авиаторы, выковыривая их из комка грязи, в который они превратились.

Около полудня пришёл Скотт и снова перепугался, едва увидев Дерека.

\- Боже мой, Скотт! Просто не смотри на меня! – по привычке закатил незрячие глаза Дерек.

\- Ты можешь ощущать взгляды? – тут же подскочил к нему Стайлз.

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Я слышу, как он пугается каждый раз.

\- Так, Скотт, не смотри на него, - тут же скомандовал Стайлз. - Он всё равно не видит, смотришь ли ты на него, когда с ним разговариваешь, или нет.

Дерек услышал, как Скотт облегченно выдохнул и отвернулся.

\- А тебе не страшно? – Дерек намеренно поднял лицо навстречу к склонившемуся Стайлзу. Его сердце никак не отреагировало. Пульс не сбился, дыхание осталось в порядке.

\- А чего тебя бояться?

\- Это ты мне скажи…

\- Дерек, у тебя глаза чёрные, - перебил их Скотт.

\- И?

\- Склеры тоже чёрные. Это жутко, - добавил МакКолл. – Так в Сверхъестественном у демонов.

\- Где? – переспросил Дерек, сощурившись.

\- Ну, сериал такой…

\- О, только не скептическая бровь! – притворно завопил Стилински. – Ты обязательно оценишь братьев Винчестеров!

Так прошла неделя. Они ездили к Дитону, в парк, в лес, к озеру. Дерек пил горькие отвары, ел пиццу, мороженое, картошку. Они побывали в гостях у МакКоллов, у Мартин, в больнице, в участке. Дитон обратил процесс недоэкзорцизма, но не смог вернуть ему зрение.

А Стайлз целовал его каждое утро. И в любой удобный момент. И в неудобный тоже. Теснил Дерека к стенке и прижимался всем телом. Или опрокидывал на диван, вклиниваясь бедром между ног. Целовал жадно, собственнически. Оставлял быстро расходящиеся засосы по всему телу.

И Дерек от него не отставал. И опять подставлялся, и стонал, и кричал. И каждый раз притягивал Стайлза к себе поближе, когда они вымотанные падали на постель. 

А потом наступило полнолуние.

Луна - это самое потрясающее, что Дерек видел когда-либо. Она вернула ему глаза. Теперь он сможет найти все засосы, что наставил Стайлзу за неделю. И поставить ещё.


End file.
